


The Cost of Dreaming

by Kage_Koutetsu_Yume



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choking, Dreambubble sex, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Light tentacle bondage, Other, Some shitty tentacle fic, Very brief implied black Kanaya/Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Koutetsu_Yume/pseuds/Kage_Koutetsu_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(damn, what a good title wasted on this shitty fic)</p><p>There's a cost to Feferi's deal with the Horrorterrors to create the dreambubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who demanded I write some smut. This is what I came up with.

Feferi loved being dead.

It wasn't the fact that she (mostly) didn't have to worry about dying again, or the fact that she could talk to so many versions of herself and her friends.

No, it was that the price of her deal with the Horrorterrors was to become their plaything at certain times.

Right now was one of those times, as she moaned at the caress of one of the tentacles. Everyone had the Lalonde human pegged for tentacles, but really she was quite vanilla.

Feferi on the other hand...

A tentacle pulled down her pastel pink panties, while another bent her over a remembered desk. She was already topless, but she enjoyed keeping her skirt on. Tentacles caressed her fuchsia nipples, and she moaned at the ones that were teasing her inner thigh.

A small tentacle slowly began to penetrate her nook. It wiggled just like a bulge would, but she knew it was going to get better. Her small bulge twitched at the thought.

While trolls were technically hermaphroditical, there were still old genetics lying around that propogated dimorphism between sexes. Thus, the neglected fuchsia tentacle between her legs. It was so short, she couldn't even penetrate herself with it when feeling particularly horny. It could get to a decent thickness, however.

More dark tentacles started to hold her arms down agains the desk, while others held her just in the position she was in.

Then, it happened: the tentacle inside of her started to expand.

"Fuck," she said, though the tentacles would do this to her at the same level of enthusiasm regardless of whether or not she vocalized. The expanding tentacle slowly moved in and out of her, so she could properly feel that it was in fact, expanding.

Another tentacle started to pump her bulge, and she was helpless to stop it. 

Not that she wanted to, of course.

Something new happened though as the tentacle inside of her finished expanding to, quite frankly, a very thick girth: a tentacle wrapped around her neck.

Somehow, her sudden lack of breath made her even closer to her orgasm, and she started meeting the tentacles between her legs for every pump or thrust.

It didn't take long for her to finish, and with a loud moan, she orgasmed, squeezing the tentacle inside of her, and ejaculating fuchsia genetic material. 

The tentacles did not relent, however, and after a few moments of continuing the pace, she came again, with a quieter moan.

After some more caresses from the tentacles, they finally let her go. Despite being fairly unfeeling, they were nice enough to deposit her into a remembered recuperacoon.

It wasn't one of hers, in fact it belonged to a dead Kanaya.

Whatever, she'd deal with that bitch later. For now, it was time to sleep.


End file.
